As makeup powder-containing cosmetics, body cosmetics such as body powder, makeup cosmetics such as foundation cream, and lotions such as body lotion are commercially available. For the purpose of conferring functions such as improvement in extendability on the skin, improvement in feeling and a wrinkle-hiding effect, these makeup powder-containing cosmetics are blended with resin particles such as polymethyl methacrylate particles, crosslinked polystyrene particles and polyethylene particles.
JP-A 2000-186017 discloses resin particles of crosslinked (meth)acrylate-based resin particles having a compression strength of 0.05 to 0.6 kgf/mm2, wherein the surface of the resin particles is coated with an inorganic powder.
JP-A 2002-265620 discloses wetted resin particles containing an aqueous solution of an organic solvent in crosslinked (meth)acrylate-based resin particles having a compression strength of 0.01 to 0.6 kgf/mm2 upon 10% deformation.
JP-A 2000-302624 discloses (meth)acrylate-based resin particles adhering an organic resin fine particles to the surfaces of the resin particles.